ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom Hearts: A Disney Park Adventure
This is The Kingdom Hearts Video Game Called Magic Kingdom Hearts: A Disney Park Adventure (Also Known As the Magic Kingdom Hearts) Which Will Be Worlds Based on Disney Attractions Instead of Disney Movies. Plot It was a Magical Day at Disney Parks (Disneyland Resort, Walt Disney World Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, Disneyland Resort Paris and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort) Until the Villains are Going to Ruined Every Guest's Day and The Fireworks Machine Was Destoryed by Pete and His Crew. It's Up to Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus to Save Every Disney Park Around the World with Morgan Freeman (As the Narrator and Tour Guide) To Help Out. Disney Attractions Disneyland Anaheim: 1. Space Mountain 2. Star Tours 3. Snow White's Adventures 4. The Mickey Mouse Revue 5. Captain EO 6. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 7. It's a Small World 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spn 9. Matterhorn Bobsleds 10. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 11. Tom Sawyer Island 12. Haunted Mansion 13. Enchanted Tiki Room 14. Pirates of the Caribbean 15. Indiana Jones Adventure 16. Splash Mountain 17. Fantasmic! Disney's Grand California Adventure: 1. Grizzly River Run 2. Soarin' Over California 3. California Screamin' The Magic Kingdom: 1. Carousel of Progress 2. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour 3. Jungle Cruise 4, Country Bear Jamboree 5. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 6. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 7. Hall of Presidents 8. Peter Pan's Flight 9. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 10. Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters 11. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 12. The Timekeeper 13. Submarnie Voyage EPCOT Center: 1. Spaceship Earth 2. Test Track 3. Universe of Energy 4. Journey Into Imagination 5. Kitchen Kabaret 6. The Lving Seas with Spongebob Sqaurepants 7. CommuniCore 8. Horizons 9. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros 10. Maelstrom 11. Meet the World 12. Eternal Seas Walt Disney Studios Park Florida: 1. The Great Movie Ride 2. Tower of Terror 3. Jim Henson's Muppet Vision 3D 4. Studio Backlot Tour 5. Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Selena Gomez & The Scene Disney's Wild Animal Park: 1. Countdown to Extinction 2. Expedition Everest Tokyo Disneyland: 1. Western River Railroad Tokyo DisneySea: 1. StormRider 2. Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 3. The Magic Lamp Theater 4. Journey to the Center of the Earth 5. Toy Story Midway Mania Euro Disneyland: 1. La Taniere du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) 2. Alice's Curious Labyrinth Euro Disney Studios: 1. Animagique 2. Lights, Motors, Action! Hong Kong Disneyland: None of HKDL Attractions Will Be Appeared Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Demi Lovato Miley Cyrus Nicole Anderson Ludwig Von Drake Kairi Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Riku Iago Sonny Elscipe Characters from Carousel of Progress Chelsea Staub Alyson Stoner C3PO R2-D2 RX-24 Johnny 5 Brer Rabbit Brer Frog Henry (From Country Bear Jamboree) Big Al Teddi Barra Max Melvin Buff Roger Rabbit Pooh Tigger Aladdin Genie Huey Dewey Louie Jose Carioca Panchito Pistoles Characters from Kitchen Kabaret and Food Rocks Victoria Justice Figment The Dreamfinder Sponegbob Sqaurepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Mr. Krabs Pinocchio Jiminy Cricket Geppeto Captain EO Idey Ody Major Domo Hooter Kermit the Frog Gonzo Fozzie Bear Miss Piggy Elmo Big Bird Abby Cadabby Waldo C. Graphic Ernie Bert Cookie Monster Woody Buzz Ligthyear Jessie Buttercup Bo Peep Rex Trixie The Green Army Men Indiana Jones Selena Gomez Mary Poppins The Penguin Waiters The Munchkins (From 1939 Film Wizards of Oz) Ven Aqua Terra Chip Dale Clarabelle Cow Willie the Giant Horace Horsecollar Villains Pete The Grand Duke of Owls Plankton Lotso Plankton Angelica Pickles Mortimer Mouse Oogie Boogie Vidia Red Guy Recurring Villains The Alien (From 1979 Film Aliens) The Robot (From Disnyland TV Series Mars and Beyond 1957 Episode) The Box Ghost Skullker Ember The Wicked Witch of the West (From 1939 Film Wizards of Oz) Supreme Leader (Reformed After the Battle) The Gangsters (From 1931 Film The Public Enemy) Brer Fox Constance Davy Jones Jasper Von Greed Nancy Acher (From 1958 Film Attack of the 50 Foot Woman) Van Pelt (From 1995 Film Jumanji) Battle Bosses ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter - The Alien (From 1979 Film Alien) Haunted Mansion - Constance, Ember, The Box Ghost, Oogie Boogie and Skullker Pirates of the Caribben - Davy Jones and Captain Hook Splash Mountain - Brer Fox Captain EO - Supreme Leader (Reformed After the Battle Boss) SCI FI Dine Inn Theatre - The Robot (From Mars and Beyond) and Nancy Acher (From 1958 Film Attack of the 50 Foot Woman) The Great Movie Ride - The Gangsters (From the Public Enemy), Snake the Bank Robber (From 1956 Film The Searchers), Van Pelt (From 1995 Film Jumanji), The Wicked Witch of the West (From 1939 Film Wizards of Oz) Tower of Terror - Various Heartless Toy Story Mania - Lotso Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters - Zurg Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Jasper Von Greed Disney's Grand Floridiain Hotel - Angelica Pickles Space Mountain - King Goobot ToonTown - Judge Doom and The Toon Partol Category:Kingdom Hearts